


[Podfic] Controlled Burn

by PhagePods (justaphage)



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Discord: Voiceteam 2020, Fire Magic, Fire play, Friends With Benefits, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24156577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justaphage/pseuds/PhagePods
Summary: Podfic ofControlled BurnbyDira Sudis (dsudis). Recorded for Voiceteam 2020.Original Summary:Fire rolled off Eskel's fingers, flying through the air fast enough that Geralt shouldn't have been able to watch it all the way in and think, Yeah, this is probably a stupid idea while holding perfectly still anyway.
Relationships: Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Kudos: 12
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Team Chartreuse, Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic] Controlled Burn

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Controlled Burn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19980385) by [Dira Sudis (dsudis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis). 



> Okay, it's finally happened, I've been pulled into a fandom without really knowing any of the canon. I blame a number of people.

  
  


### Details

  * **Length:** 0:32:08
  * **File type:** mp3



### Streaming & Hosting

  * Direct Dowload mp3: [here](https://archive.org/download/witcher-controlled-burn-final/%5BWitcher%5D%20Controlled%20burn%20Final.mp3)
  * Additional options on [Archive.org](https://archive.org/details/witcher-controlled-burn-final)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [Controlled Burn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19980385)
  * **Author:** [Dira Sudis (dsudis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis)
  * **Reader:** [justaphage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justaphage)
  * **Cover artist:** [barbex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbex/pseuds/barbex)
  * **Music:** NFWMB, by Hozier 




End file.
